Since the evolution of personal computer from Apple II, IBM personal computer, and Apple Machintosh, the personal computer has become an indispensable management tool in offices, schools, hospital, factories, amusement facilities, etc. As shown in FIG. 1, a computer system 1, which is currently available in the market place, is provided with a PC or Machintosh, which depends on a floppy disk (not shown in the drawing) or hard disk 3 to boot the system and to access data. There are currently a few computer systems which make use of CD-ROM to boot the systems. In light of the hard disk being faster than the floppy disk or CD-ROM in booting the computer system, the user of the computer system understandably prefers to boot the system with the hard disk 3. Such a conventional system as described above has drawbacks, which are described hereinafter.
As far as the booting of a computer system is concerned, let's take an example of the computer operating system which is provided with the Microsoft Windows 98 matching Intel Pentium II 300. It takes about one minute from the power start-up to the boot. However, it takes much longer to complete the booting of the compute system in the event that other application programs, such as anti-virus program, etc., are loaded at the time of the boot, thereby resulting in a great deal of inconvenience, waste of time, and even annoyance to the system users.
In the process of executing an application program by the conventional computer system, the data and the program codes needed by the application program are loaded into the memory from the hard disk to facilitate the executing of the program by the central processing unit. Take Microsoft Office application program as an example. The software takes up a great deal of space in the memory, thereby resulting in a substantially time-consuming booting. In the event that the memory is not large enough, the hard disk makes use of a virtual memory to supplement the physical memory while the large program is being executed, at the expense of the speed at which the data are transmitted by the hard disk.